


Chambers

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Draco Malfoy - character, Family, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Lucius Malfoy - character, Narcissa Malfoy - character, POV Female Character, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, Vignette, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa watches her husband as the Wizengamot deliberates at his trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chambers

Narcissa sits in the courtroom, her head high, her eyes locked on the chair in the middle of the chamber where her husband waits for the deliberations to end and the Wizengamot to pass its sentence. Beside her, Draco sits tense, his head lowered, his cheeks pink with stifled rage and humiliation. Narcissa touches his hand gently beneath the level of the barrier in front of their seats. Draco jerks away, hissing, pushing his slim frame into the corner of the high backed bench.

She presses her lips together and folds her hands in her lap, refusing to show her upset. Draco has never been good at hiding his emotions, but he has the excuse of being young. She will not show weakness in front of these fools, the bootlickers and apple polishers who barely deserve the name of wizard. She will sit without a lurid display for the photographers and reporters who are desperate for a byline on the front page of the Prophet. All they will have from her is a show of calm, of strength and modesty that are the hallmarks of any proper, pureblooded witch.

She wonders what would happen if she did show them all what she truly thought of them. If she returned their contempt in kind. Behind the still mask of her expression, she allows herself a small fantasy. She imagines all of them, the snickering Wizengamot in their plum-colored robes, the slavering journalists with their cameras and quills, imagines all of them cowering under tables and benches. She imagines herself standing in the middle of the chamber with her wand clutched tight in a steady grip, picking them off one by one. 

A flick of her wand and there! A squat, fat witch becomes a toad. Another flick and there! A balding, sweaty wizard becomes a slug. She would turn them all into the rodents and vermin that they are, would make them all into insects she could crush under her heel. Their hidden smiles and gleeful whispers would disappear, as forgotten as their faces and names.

And then, she would take her husband and son home. She would seal up the gates of the Manor, wrap her family in layers upon layers of charms and wards, shield them behind an infinite maze of magic. She would guard them, guide them, protect them. No more danger or disgrace would ever touch them.

Narcissa meets her husband's eyes, looks into the grey mirror of Lucius' gaze. She slowly moves her left hand, resting it on the barrier in front of her. Her wedding ring sparkles on her finger and she sees Lucius' eyes flicker. For just one second, just one heartbeat, his gaze rests on her ring, and Narcissa rubs her thumb over the antique stone. She knows that Lucius does not need to hear her say any words to understand how much love she has for him. How much she supports him. She will be waiting for him when all is done.


End file.
